Am I Special? Chinen Yuri ‖ Hey! Say! JUMP
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Tidak ada hal yang spesial dariku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari ratusan ribu siswa yang duduk di bangku SMA. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari jutaan manusia yang membaca buku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian milyar manusia yang hidup di masa ini. Tidak ada sisi khususnya. Namun demi seseorang yang menganggapku berharga, aku akan berusaha untuk menciptakan senyuman di wajahnya.


Title: Am I special?

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: Hey! Say! JUMP

Main chara: Chinen Yuri

Rated: T

Genre: Slice of Life, Family

_Hey! Say! JUMP belongs with God, themselves, their families, Jhonny Entertainment, and their fans. Other products here belongs with someone outside there. This fanfiction belongs with ZPBellani. I get no material profit by write this fanfiction, so feel free to read._

Summary: Tidak ada hal yang spesial dariku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari ratusan ribu siswa yang duduk di bangku SMA. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari jutaan manusia yang membaca buku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian milyar manusia yang hidup di masa ini. Tidak ada sisi khususnya. Namun demi seseorang yang menganggapku berharga, aku akan berusaha untuk menciptakan senyuman di wajahnya.

Warning!: OOC! _Typos everywhere~_

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback_ dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia. **‖** Keluarga Yabu: Yabu Kôta (papa), Inoo Kei (mama), Arioka Daiki (1st son), Chinen Yuri (2nd son), dan Morimoto Ryûtaro (3rd son). Keluarga Yaotome: Yaotome Hikaru (papa), Takaki Yuya (son) Keluarga Okamoto: Okamoto Keito (papa), Nakajima Yuto (mama), dan Yamada Ryôsuke (son) **‖** Silahkan diubah sendiri nama keluarganya dan untuk gender para _mama_ di _fanfic_ ini (Inoo dan Yuto), silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. :)

_Say thanks to: _Terima kasih banyak untuk Bu Gris (guru Biologi-ku yang baru) atas kata-kata renungannya di tengah jam pelajaran yang dengan sukses membuat banyak mata siswa-siswi berkaca-kaca, bahkan ada pula yang menangis. _Thanks a lot, Mrs. Gris, your words really inspired me!_

* * *

_"Dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama sedang belajar di bangku SMA sambil memegang pulpen dan membaca buku, kalian bukanlah seseorang yang spesial. Kalian memang tidak sespesial presiden, namun tetap ada satu-dua orang yang menganggap kalian itu spesial. Maka dari itu, buatlah orang yang menganggap diri kalian spesial itu bangga atas pencapaian kalian." –Grisipa A. (kira-kira kata-kata beliau, sih, begitu XDXD)_

* * *

**Am I special?**

* * *

_"Yuri, cepat turun dan makan!"_

Yabu Yuri mempercepat kegiatannya yang saat itu sedang merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar. "Ya, ma," balasnya cepat.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, beberapa bagian kamarnya sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya walaupun yah, tetap saja masih terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan daun pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak laki-laki dengan PSP dalam genggaman tangannya. "Ayo, Yuri-_nii_! Mama sudah memasakkan masakan kesukaan _nii-chan_ [1]," ucap anak itu. Yabu Ryûtaro namanya, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Yabu. Namun karena sang kakak masih menyibukkan diri di antara buku-buku pelajaran dan tasnya, segeralah ditarik tangan sang kakak. "Ayo, Yuri-_nii_! Kalau kita terlambat, nanti semua makanan dilahap habis Dai-_nii_."

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruang makan dengan desain modern minimalis, sebuah meja makan kayu berukir berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan lima manusia yang mengelilinginya. Kelima manusia tersebut terduduk disana. Piring-mangkuk terisi dengan hidangan sarapan yang masih hangat.

Jarang sekali mereka bisa makan bersama seperti ini, seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul.

Tanpa disadari, lengkungan senyum terlihat di wajah Yuri.

"Lho, Yuri-_chan_, kok, tiba-tiba tersenyum?" tanya Kei sang ibunda diiringi senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Yuri tertawa pelan, merasa tertangkap basah. "Hehehe.. Bukan apa-apa, kok, ma," jawabnya menampilkan senyuman yang lebih mengembang dari sebelumnya.

"Paling juga mikirin pacarnya, ma," ujar Daiki yang duduk di samping kanan Yuri. Jemarinya dengan terampil memotong sayuran di piringnya. Melihat Yuri yang agak gelagapan, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tuh, bener kan?"

"Bu-bukan, Dai-_nii_!" bantah Yuri terbata. Entah kenapa, tapi ia selalu gugup jika kakaknya sudah mulai membicarakan masalah ini.

Si bungsu ikut memprovokasi. "Pasti kakak yang suka strawberry itu kan?"

Wajah Yuri memerah. "Su-sudah kubilang, 'bu-bukan itu'."

"Memangnya kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Kei ingin tahu.

Yuri menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia segera menjawab, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau bisa makan bersama-sama seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan, apalagi kita hanya bisa makan bersama dengan lengkap seperti ini setiap hari libur."

Ryûtaro mengangguk. "Benar juga."

"Maaf, ya, karena papa terlalu sibuk," sang pemimpin keluarga angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan perkataan anggota keluarganya. Ia menampilkan senyum bersalah. "Maaf, pekerjaan papa akhir-akhir ini memang sangat padat, jadi.." ucapan Kôta memelan.

Kei segera mengelus punggung tangan suaminya seraya berkata, "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Kôta." Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Kamu kan bekerja keras untuk kami."

Keduanya saling pandang dalam waktu yang lama dengan wajah Kei yang sedikit memerah, hingga akhirnya deheman terdengar dari bibir si sulung. "_Lovey dovey_-nya nanti aja, pa, ma," ucap Daiki kembali makan. Dan tawa pun pecah.

* * *

"Dai-_nii_, kembali ke apartement, ya?" tanya Ryûtaro sedih. "Padahal, Dai-_nii,_ kan baru saja pulang.."

Daiki tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala adik bungsunya dengan kasih sayang sambil berucap, "Seminggu lagi aku juga pulang, kok. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku 'kan juga nggak tinggal sendirian di apartemen, ada Yuya juga," Pandangannya segera teralih ke adiknya yang lain, adiknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih memelas dari Ryûtaro. Ia memeluk Yuri. "Selama aku pergi, jangan lupa jaga Ryû-_chan_ dan mama, ya? Kamu kan anak tertua di rumah selama aku tidak disini."

Yuri mengangguk.

Daiki sudah membuka pintu ketika Yuri tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kak, apakah berat menjadi mahasiswa?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apakah masuk perguruan tinggi itu susah, Dai-_nii_?"

* * *

Suasana kelas semakin hening setiap harinya. Di sudut manapun, yang bisa dilihat hanyalah siswa-siswi berseragam dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal di sekitarnya. Semua orang sedang berusaha keras, sangat keras. Bersaing dengan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan siswa-siswi lain dari seluruh penjuru negeri demi meraih posisi di perguruan tinggi atau pun sekolah kejuruan lainnya. Mencurahkan segalanya demi keberhasilan. Tenaga, waktu, memori otak, dan masa-masa muda yang terus berjalan.

Yuri pun seharusnya juga menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Ia siswa tahun terakhir di Horikoshi Gakuen yang sudah tentu harus bisa meraih kursi kosong yang sangat sulit di dapat tersebut, namun ada satu hal yang merisaukan hati dan pikirannya beberapa waktu terakhir..

'Apa yang bisa membuatku berbeda?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ya, benar. Ia merisaukan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Sebagai remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri, sudah tentu pertanyaan seperti itu akan menguap ke permukaan dan membingungkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jika ia ingat lagi, dalam pelajaran nilainya tidak buruk malah cenderung stabil dan meningkat. Di lingkungan, ia juga terkenal ramah dan menyenangkan sehingga, ia mempunyai banyak teman. Diantara guru-guru, ia termasuk siswa yang disayang guru karena sifatnya yang penurut dan tidak _neko-neko_. Ia kan anak rajin.

Namun ketika nanti mereka sudah berada di jalan masing-masing, adakah yang masih mengingatnya?

Tepukan hangat dirasakan di bahunya. Segera Yuri menoleh dan terkejut menemukan sahabatnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya -entah sejak kapan- sambil tersenyum. "O-Okamoto-_chan_, kamu ngapain disini?"

Okamoto Ryôsuke melipat lengannya. "Karena tadi kamu tiba-tiba keluar kelas dengan wajah seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir dan menyusulmu," jawabnya. Ia tidak berbohong, ekspresi khawatir memeta jelas di wajah bersihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Senyum manis penuh cahaya terpampang dan dengan berseru semangat, "Ayo, pulang!", Yuri menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yuri menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Selain itu, ia juga terlihat sangat murung tanpa terhiasi senyum mataharinya. Sungguh, keadaan ini membuat Ryôsuke semakin khawatir. 'Jangan-jangan ia sak-' belum selesai ia membatin, tubuh Yuri limbung dan jatuh ke arahnya yang terkejut. Berusaha membangunkan, namun sepertinya percuma saja. Yuri tetap pingsan.

'Bagaimana ini?'

* * *

"_Tadaima_!" [2]

"_Okaeri, Ry_ô-chan," [3] balas sang ibu bernama Nakajima Yuto –atau yang kini telah berubah menjadi Okamoto Yuto- muncul dari arah ruang keluarga. Ia menatap bingung. "Yuri-_chan_ kenapa?"

"Tadi ia tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan," jawab Ryôsuke sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan alas kaki khusus di dalam rumah. Ia menatap balik sang ibu dengan bingung. "Dimana aku harus-"

Yuto segera memimpin, berjalan menuju kamar tamu. "Tidurkan saja disini. Kelihatannya ia demam, jadi aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk mengompres suhu tubuhnya." Bersamaan dengan selesai perkataannya, ia berjalan turun ke lantai satu. Namun sebelum menutup rapat kamar itu, "Jangan diganggu, lho! Biarkan Yuri-_chan_ beristirahat."

* * *

Kelopak-kelopak mata perlahan terbuka dengan retina yang berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dengan pengelihatan yang mengabur.

Suara pintu terbuka bergaung di telinganya.

"Kamu sudah siuman rupanya," suara lembut terdengar.

Ia, Yabu Yuri, segera berubah ke posisi duduk. "Hmm.. Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya bingung. Dan ketika ia melihat senyuman di wajah Yuto, segera ia sadar dimana ia sedang berada. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat Yuri terduduk, Yuto mengelus helaian hitam rambut anak itu. "Tadi kamu tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan. Lalu karena bingung, Ryô-_chan_ membawamu kesini."

"Oh, begitu.."

Yuto berdiri. "Kamu pasti lapar, ya kan? Ayo, ikut makan bersama kami."

* * *

"Terima kasih dan maaf karena aku sudah merepotkan kalian," ucap Yuri menunduk. Ia sampirkan tasnya. "Aku harus segera pulang karena sebentar lagi malam."

"Jangan sungkan Yuri-_chan_," balas Yuto setengah tertawa. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anggota keluarga sendiri, jadi tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu." Ia balas tersenyum pada Yuri. "Dan," ia menoleh pada anak semata wayangnya, ".. biarkan Ryôsuke mengantarmu. Akan berbahaya kalau kamu pulang sendirian sementara langit menggelap."

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Hanya berjaga-jaga jika kamu tiba-tiba kembali pingsan."

Yuri tersenyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Tak ubahnya dengan tadi siang, keduanya berjalan dalam sepi. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan membiarkan deru angin malam menggantikan suara mereka. Keduanya masih berada di dalam pikiran masing-masing, pun tidak yakin untuk menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

Yuri memainkan ujung tas sekolahnya sambil terus berjalan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan pingsan tadi karena keadaannya baik-baik saja sejak pagi. Yah, mungkin hanya keadaan hatinya yang agak kurang baik.

Ryôsuke berdehem pelan berusaha memecah keheningan yang entah kenapa sangat sulit dipecahkan kali ini, padahal biasanya mereka bisa mengobrol dengan mudah. Menjadikan hal apapun sebagai topik pembicaraan. Ia berdehem lagi, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah suasana yang semakin canggung.

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan ketika Yuri tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan bertanya dalam suara pelan bagai hembusan angin lewat, "_Ne,_ Ryô-_chan_, apakah menurutmu aku spesial?"

"Eh?" Ryôsuke hanya bisa menatap laki-laki Sagitarius itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Dengan segera, Yuri melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku terus kepikiran mengenai hal ini. Apakah istimewanya diriku? Tidak ada hal yang spesial dariku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari ratusan ribu siswa yang duduk di bangku SMA. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari jutaan manusia yang membaca buku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian milyar manusia yang hidup di masa ini." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku berpikir, mungkin kalau aku mati atau tidak ada pun, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ryôsuke menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih tangan Yuri, menghentikan langkah-langkah mereka. "Siapa bilang kamu nggak spesial?"

"Tapi bukankah memang begitu?" Yuri menunduk memandangi jalanan beraspal yang saat ini terasa lebih menarik dari pada harus menatap balik lawan bicaranya. Ia memainkan kakinya. "Di rumahku juga begitu. Aku tidak sepintar Dai-_nii_ atau pun sehebat Ryûtaro dalam olah raga. Aku bukan apa-apa.."

"Semua orang spesial bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Yuri," ucap Ryôsuke menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit malam berbintang yang terhampar luas memayungi mereka. "Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan pemimpin negara ini atau para petinggi perusahaan ternama, kita memang bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan seseorang yang spesial ataupun diperlukan dunia, namun.." Ia berhenti dan menepuk pundak Yuri dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. ".. tetap ada beberapa orang yang menganggap kita berharga."

"Masa'?"

Ryôsuke mengangguk pasti.

Dengan agak ragu, Yuri bertanya, "Siapa orang yang menganggapmu berharga?"

"Sudah pasti kedua orang tuaku," jawabnya lalu tertawa. "Aku ada karena mereka menginkanku ada, sudah pasti aku spesial kan?"

Yuri ikut tertawa. "Benar juga."

* * *

"_Tadaima_!"

Kei bangkit dari kursinya. "_Okaeri_," balasnya sambil berjalan ke pintu masuk. Mengetahui bahwa Yuri-lah yang datang, ia segera memeluk erat sang anak. Wajah pucatnya terhiasi kecemasan yang tak terbendung. "Yuri, kamu kemana saja? Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?! Sekarang sudah sangat larut, Yabu Yuri!"

"_Gomen nasai, okâ-san_," [4] pinta Yuri lirih memelan menunduk takut. Mungkin mamanya akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena pulang larut malam. Mungkin juga ia tidak akan diperbolehkan bermain di luar karena ia membuat mamanya cemas dengan pulang terlalu larut. Mungkin juga ia akan dihajar sang papa, jika mamanya memberitahukan perihal kepulangannya yang terlalu malam. Ia menarik nafas. Ia sudah siap menerima segala hukuman ketika pelukan semakin erat dirasakan Yuri dan membuat laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. "_Okâ-san_?"

"Mama cemas sekali karena kamu tidak pulang sejak tadi," ucap Kei lembut mengelus surai hitam anaknya. "Lain kali jangan membuat mama cemas, ya?"

Yuri mengangguk.

Kei melepas pelukannya dan memandang Ryôsuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Ryôsuke-_chan_, terima kasih, ya, sudah mengantar Yuri pulang," ucapnya dengan senyum lembut. "Maaf, merepotkan."

Ryôsuke balas tersenyum. "Tidak merepotkan, kok." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ketika pulang sekolah tadi, ia tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan." Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Karena bingung, aku menggendong Yuri ke rumah untuk beristirahat."

Kei terlihat semakin cemas. "Yuri, kamu tadi pingsan?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan tidak yakin dari anaknya. "Kenapa tidak menelepon mama jika kamu sakit? Untung tadi kamu pulang bersama Ryôsuke. Kalau kamu pulang sendirian dan pingsan, bagaimana kalau kamu tidak ada yang menolong?"

Ryôsuke kembali berujar, "Tapi, tadi mamaku sudah mengompresnya, jadi kurasa sekarang Yuri sudah baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?" Kei menatap sang anak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? _Daijoubu ka_?" [5]

Yuri tersenyum. "_Daijoubu desu yo_." [6]

Sepertinya Ryôsuke benar. Memang ada orang yang menganggapnya spesial.

* * *

6 bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Musim pun telah berganti dua kali. Musim semi kini menyambangi Jepang dengan kehangatannya. Bunga sakura bermekaran di berbagai tempat mulai dari Kyûshû, Okinawa hingga ke Hokkaido. Kupu-kupu bersayap indah mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya untuk terbang dan menyambangi beragam bunga beraneka warna di berbagai daerah.

Pada salah satu aula luas, beberapa puluh manusia duduk pada kursi-kursi dengan pola tertentu. Senyum terulas di setiap wajah yang hadir.

Seorang guru berbicara beberapa patah kata dan memanggil seorang murid untuk maju, naik ke atas panggung.

Murid itu berjalan ke atas panggung. Senyuman bagai mentari tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Ia menerima kehormatan hari ini untuk berdiri disini, berbicara di depan seluruh teman seangkatannya yang hadir dalam acara penting yang akan menjadi kenangan seumur hidup.

Ia mulai berbicara dengan pecaya diri tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pidatonya –sebagai murid dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik- akan segera berakhir. "Ingatlah, jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama sedang belajar di bangku SMA sambil memegang pulpen dan membaca buku, kalian bukanlah seseorang yang spesial. Kalian memang tidak sespesial presiden, namun tetap ada satu-dua orang yang menganggap kalian itu spesial," ucapnya mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya. "Maka dari itu, buatlah orang yang menganggap diri kalian spesial itu bangga atas pencapaian kalian."

Ya, murid itu adalah Yabu Yuri.

Ia yang enam bulan lalu masih meragukan kekhususan dirinya, kini telah menemukan jawabannya.

Ia mungkin memang bukan orang yang spesial atau pun pengubah dunia. Ia mungkin tidak lebih dari sekedar laki-laki yang menyandang gelar lulusan SMA dengan nilai terbaik. Ia mungkin memang akan dilupakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Ia pun mungkin akan hilang suatu hari nanti dan tidak akan pernah ditemukan lagi.

Namun demi orang yang menganggapnya berharga, menjaga, dan mendoakannya dengan sepenuh hati, ia akan berusaha meskipun itu berarti akan melelahkan dan terkadang membuatnya menyerah. Ia akan berusaha keras.

Jauh di depannya, ia dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri dengan senyum yang terukir.

Dengan kata 'terima kasih', Yuri mengakhiri pidatonya dan berjalan menuruni panggung untuk kembali bergabung dengan murid-murid lain. Ekor matanya masih dapat melihat senyuman kedua orang tuanya yang membuat relung hatinya menghangat. 'Terima kasih, pa, ma. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa meraih yang terbaik untuk hidupku agar senyuman kalian tidak akan pernah pudar,' tekadnya.

* * *

**おわり✩**

* * *

**Catatan:**

**[1] **Nii-chan (bahasa Jepang) = Kakak laki-laki (panggilan)

**[2] **Tadaima (bahasa Jepang) = Aku pulang (biasanya dikatakan saat sedang memasuki _rumah_ sendiri)

**[3] **Okaeri (bahasa Jepang) = Selamat datang (biasanya dikatakan sebagai balasan dari kata 'tadaima')

**[4] **Gomen nasai, Okâ-san (bahasa Jepang) = Maaf, ibu.

**[5] **Daijoubu ka? (bahasaJepang) = Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?

**[6] **Daijoubu desu yo (bahasa Jepang) = Baik-baik saja.

**A/N:**

_Yokatta-ssu!_Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan ff ini.

_Well_, seperti yang kalian lihat, ini adalah ff pertamaku di fandom Hey! Say! JUMP –dan dikarenakan aku baru mulai menyukai HSJ sejak Januari lalu (kalau hanya mendengar dan menyukai lagu-lagu mereka, sih, sudah sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi baru mulai mendalami dan mencari tahu lebih lanjut sejak bulan Januari 2013. Hehehe..)- jadi, mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Oh, ya..

Karena ini hanyalah _fanfic_, maka ada banyak hal yang kuubah demi kelancaran cerita. :)

Selain itu, kuucapkan, selamat untuk **Inoo Kei** yang berhasil lulus dari Meiji Daigaku bulan Maret lalu. Semoga ilmu yang kamu dapat di bangku perkuliahan akan berguna kelak.

Lalu juga kuucapkan, selamat ulang tahun yang ke -23 untuk **Takaki Yuya** (26 Maret) dan yang ke-20 untuk **Okamoto Keito** (01 April). Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. :)


End file.
